minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Lost
Lost Is a fake creepypasta, so deal with it! Day 1: I'm Here? I went on Minecraft today, and I went into my green empire world. The title of that one world I made was Green Empire. It was survival, and not really much of an empire... It only had square oak homes, cobblestone paths, and I missed the important part. Villagers. Yes, I know. Why not use armor stands? Or real people like your friends? One problem, I have friends! They just do not live near me... Then I noticed a weird thing. There was a forest right around me. (HOW HAVE YOU NOT NOTICED?) All around my "Green Empire". I tried finding a little hole or area for me to escape this forest world, But there was no escape! There was only one thing to do, I went into my house that was the biggest of the Green Empire. I grabbed food, armor, a sword, and I forgot one thing. Torches. I walked into the dark forest. But then I got really scared for an odd reason. So I decided to leave Minecraft and go to sleep in my comfy bed. Day 2: I'm wide open in the forest! I joined Minecraft to find I was SURROUNDED all around me was just forest. Forest everywhere. I lost all my armor, food. All I had left was a simple sword. I walked forward, tried to escape a world of forest. Still stuck in the forest eh? I turned left, trying to find the light in this empty dark world. Luckily it was just day! I spent 45 minutes trying to escape the forest. I never did in the realty of 45 minutes. It was turning dark in the world. "Dang it." I said. I never brought torches, so it was a dark pitch black forest to me. I always did the same pattern: Left, Right, Forward. It never got me anywhere out of the forest of pitch dark. "Pheniox! Go to bed!" I heard my mother say. "Ok Mom!" I yelled back at her. I closed Minecraft and went to sleep. Dreaming of my player getting out of the pitch darkness. Day 3: (NO) Escape! I went to play Minecraft again, I opened the "Worlds" tab. Turns out, Green Empire had changed a lot since I joined again. I was spawned in the same place and it was time for me to escape...Again. I kept heading forward till a witch was there, throwing poison potions at me. I ran and turned right, heading forward again. It was 6AM and it had been 2 hours since I have joined Minecraft and tried to escape. I do not think this is healthy for me to do over and over, its a forest of infinite, how can I escape a forest of infinite? I wanted to quit, but my urge couldn't. I just knew I could not quit this world! I can escape I know it! I spent half my day eating, going to the bathroom, and escaping the world of forest. I then thought I did! I was so happy, I got off my computer, but boy was I WRONG. It just continued, on and on and on and on till I die! There would be no escape, there was NO escape, I can't escape it, and I will never EVER escape the forest. I exited the world, I clicked deleted "Green Empire". It was over, I could finally have peace! "Glad that's over!" I said and turned off my computer. Category:Creepypasta Category:Supernatural Category:Its Naseeb